North Rivers
'''North Rivers '''is the son of Jade Rivers and Clement Frost. He was married to Ellie Feng and had two children with her. Now he is married to an alien, Jade Moony. North works as a scientist at FutureSim Labs and has Nerd Brain aspiration. Appearance As the son of Jade Rivers, red hair is a pretty dominant trait among their family. He has icy, blue, pale eyes that he inherited from his father, Frost. History North was born during the Winterfest Eve. For most of his childhood, he was mainly left alone by his mother, who was usually busy with work. He grew up alone in a small apartment and spent most of his time reading and studying. One of the few friends North made during the course of his life was Lillian Jaouad who shared similar experience of being a neglected child, but the latter had a more severe case. Both Lillian and North became close friends until Lillian moved away to her grandma's when her mother ran off from the family. In his teenage years, he started dating Ellie Feng, a wild and eccentric daughter of politician, Victor Feng, and CEO to Feng Industry, Lily Feng. Later, his mother married Dhruv Kumar, and they were able to move out of the apartment and into a house at Willow Creek. Through unfortunate events in life, North witnessed the murder of his mother and the suicide of his step-father. His half-sister, Daniella Kumar, was taken away by the social workers and never to be seen again. He hoped to find his sister one day. Adulthood He interned at FutureSims Lab during his senior year in college and from that he was hired in as a Assistant Scientist. He married Ellie Feng and immediately had a son with her. One of the main reason he married and had a kid so quickly was to fill the void in his home where his parents had left. Content But Unsatisfied After having their kid, North felt at peace. His wife Ellie on the other hand felt like little Ardyn needed a sibling to grow up with. At first, North didn't want another child, but thinking back on his childhood he did feel very lonesome growing up. In that same year, Judy Rivers is born. During Ellie's pregnancy, he gets a message from Lillian Jaouad, who he hasn't heard in a long time time. They rekindle their friendship and much more. Months later, she contacts him again telling him she is pregnant with his son. He promises her to pay for child support, while they keep this a secret from his wife. Wife's Death In the morning of his daughter's birthday, Ellie passes out and dies of a sudden aneurysm. Both his children witness this and his family mourns for their loss. North went through a depression and buried himself into his work. Struggle with his Son After the tragic passing of his wife, there was a lot of tension built up in the household. Because of the lack of interaction with his children, his son Ardyn became the main caretaker for his younger sister, Judy. Ardyn's relationship with his father was already diminishing, because of his strict personality, but it has gotten worse without his mother as the mediator. One day North noticed his son's change of personality and his poor grades. He went to Willow High to investigate and what he found was a huge red flag. He found out that his son had been skipping school and he needed to find out why. He confronted his son at home and his son was obviously hiding something. After much pressing, his son finally confessed that he met someone and that they were both in love. He scoffed at first and asked who it was his son was seeing. He is shocked to find out that it is one of his college intern, Noelle Flemmings. He is infuriated, even though his son is a senior and there is a 2 year age difference, he still finds it inappropriate that his intern would date her boss's son. He demands his son to end the relationship. His son rebels against it and runs out. Later on at his work, he calls in Noelle for a meeting. He confronts her about her relationship with Ardyn and that her internship at FutureSims has been terminated. He realizes how unhinged she is when she starts to rant about how madly she is in love with North and that she only started dating Ardyn because he was the son of the man she was obsessed with. He calls for security, but Noelle pulls out a knife and kills herself in front of him. North is traumatized by this upsetting event and starts to recall the murder and suicide of his parents. He again buries himself with more work. Alien Abduction and Recovery At his work, North invents a Satelite that is capable to contact any aliens. Wanting to test drive it, he sets it up and activates it at his home. Half a year has pass by and so far it has been uneventful. North was ready to tear down the satelite when a beam of light hit him and he was shot up into a spaceship. He comes back dazed and with no memory. Judy runs up to him and hugs him tearfully and tells him that he has been missing for 2 weeks. North is shocked and looks for his son, Ardyn seems indifference that he was he gone at all. Weeks later, North is sitting in front of the toilet holding from vomiting and notices a bump in his stomach. With his personal lab he finds out he is pregnant! Meeting Jade Moony Because of the satellite, North attracts a bunch of aliens to his home. One of them he meets is capable of speaking his language. She explains that he has been "pollinated" by her people because her population has been diminishing. Being a scientist, he takes an interest in her. He convinces her to stay with him and she agrees as she designated to watch over him through his growth. At first they are very cordial with each other, but then something grows between them. During his pregnancy, Jade (an earth-name she adopted) monitors his process. They fall in love and North proposes to her. He realizes that maybe his true calling were for aliens. Alien Birth 13 months pass, a sudden pain burst through his body. He is in labor. North couldn't go to the hospital, he would be tested and taken to Area Strangerville to be experimented on. He had to give birth at home. With the help of Jade, he gave birth to a baby alien girl. Their union was very short lived when Jade took the baby and told North that she needed to return back to her home planet with the baby. North was shocked, he didn't want that at all, he wanted to keep his daughter. He wanted the both of them. Jade told him that his baby will not survive here on earth and that she needed to get the nourishment from her home planet. She also tells him that the baby isn't his but he was only a surrogate for it. Jade holds North's hand and places it on her belly. She tells him that he will have a daughter that is his and hers and that she will return to him. North then passes out from exhaustion and ends up in a coma. Awaken He awakes a couple days later, delirious from his coma. He goes back to his work, depressed that both his daughter and his alien wife is gone. He doesn't hear from them for 10 months. They do come back eventually and lives comfortably at home with them while his eldest son goes to college in Strangerville. Relationships Romances Ellie Feng North first met Ellie in high school at San Myshuno High. He developed a crush on her early on, but during that time he didn't have the courage to ask her out. Her unusual vibrant and eccentric personality overshadowed his well-mannered and quiet one. Being the daughter of the Representative of San Myshuno and CEO to Feng Industries, she was a rather popular girl and she was out of his league. During his junior year, he finally asked her out and they became a couple. They married right after high school and the two had two kids. Tragically Ellie died of an aneurysm that left the house feeling empty once more. Lillian Jaouad Lillian was a close childhood friend to North when he lived in the apartment at San Myshuno. She lived a couple floors below and would often visit North after school. North didn't know it at the time, but Lillian had a crush on him. She really enjoyed the time she spent with him at his place because her mother was never usually home to take care of her. One day her mother ran off with a man and Lillian had to move far away to live with her grandmother. It wouldn't be years until North would see her again. After many years, Lillian was able to reconnect with North through social media. They chatted through the day and caught up with their lives. She was rather sad that he got married and had a kid, and revealed to him that she had a crush on him since they were children. After talking for months, North and Lillian developed more than a friendship. North started an affair with her behind his wife's back. Through that, Lillian got pregnant and wanted North to leave his wife, but he refused. Heartbroken she stopped their relationship and held him responsible for the child support. Even despite the fallout, he still wanted to support his child and agreed to the proposal that he would send money for his child. Jade Moony When North created the alien satellite, he was abducted and implanted with an alien fetus. Jade was responsible with the monitoring of said fetus and chose to stay within the Rivers household. North and Jade clicked together and through their sudden infatuation they married during the Romance Festival. He currently has one daughter, Nora, with her. Family Ardyn Rivers When it came to raising Ardyn, he wanted to raise him better than how his mother raised him. He was very attentive during his toddler years, making sure he got as much attention and care he can give. When Ardyn got older, he adopted a more strict and authoritative attitude toward his son. Demanding his son to make the best marks and signing him up for afternoon activities. Often strict in his parenting, he also nurtured Ardyn's talent for music. On his tenth birthday he bought his son a piano for him to practice. Ardyn's relationship is very strained when North got involved in his son's relationship with Noelle. His son had no idea that she was very unstable and the result of their breakage caused her to commit suicide. He blamed his father since and planned to move out of the family when he is of age. As things started settling at home and Ardyn graduated from high school, their relationship has gotten better after putting some distance between them. Judy Rivers As the youngest and only daughter, North has a softer spot for her when it came to raising her. She has more freedom and leniency compared to her older brother.